


Fiscal... Whatever

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, budgets, fiscal responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for samwhambam ⭐️David is the one who comes up with a really reasonable budget for the wedding⭐️
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts), [NoahRose27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/gifts).



Patrick sighs as he snatches the printout from the tray, the paper still warm and smelling of ink. He knows he has to do this sooner rather than later, but he doesn’t want to. In a perfect world he wouldn’t do it at all. He would love nothing more than to give David anything he wants, any time he wants it. But their limited income stream means that they need to have a serious discussion about what their wedding will cost, where they’re prepared to make sacrifices and where they’re not. 

It’s just that Patrick has seen David’s mood board. He’s seen the fabric swatches and magazines and notes David has left sprawled all over the tiny table in Patrick’s apartment. And the wedding that David is planning in his mind (and all over Patrick’s kitchen) is beautiful. And Patrick wants it so, so badly. He wants it for himself, and he wants to be able to give it to David.

He looks over his shoulder at David, curled up on the love seat with a blanket wrapped around his legs, scribbling in his journal. The planning is making David so happy, and Patrick hates to be the bad guy here, hates that there needs to be a bad guy, but…

Patrick lets out a sigh. David looks up from his journal and smiles at him. He sets his journal aside and scootches his feet over, making room for Patrick beside him and patting the cushion invitingly.

Patrick crosses the small space and sits down, the budget he’s just printed off clutched in his hand. He puts his elbows on his knees and feels a tightness in his shoulders. 

“Something on your mind, honey?” David asks, his warm hand gently soothing between Patrick’s shoulder blades. 

“Um… kind of…” Patrick risks a look at David. The smile is still there, more tentative now but just as dazzling. “David, I’ve been looking at our budget and then I look at all of your ideas, and I’m… I’m worried.”

David’s smile wobbles for a second, but then he purses his lips together, pleased. This is… it’s not quite the reaction Patrick was expecting. 

“Hmm…” David hums as he reaches over to grab his journal from the coffee table. He flips through it and holds it out to Patrick. 

There are lists, costs, names of vendors - their vendors, the store’s vendors - with notes beside each one. 

“David… what… what is this?” Patrick looks up to see David is biting his lip, twisting his fingers nervously. 

“Well, see… like Ayers Greenhouse doesn’t just do produce. They have flowers too? And… and they said they’d provide flowers for us at cost if we increase our produce order next season by at least 15%. Which, um, which we were thinking of doing anyway ‘cause we almost always sell out at least a day or two before their next delivery so… um…”

Patrick gazes back down at David’s list. He has a vendor and some kind of deal in place for almost everything, almost every detail is covered. Patrick does the mental math and he can’t believe it. David’s budget comes in even lower than the one Patrick was about to pitch to him.

“I mean… it would cost the store a little more in the next fiscal year,” David says and Patrick’s brain short circuits at the word _fiscal_ coming out of David’s mouth of its own accord. And suddenly it’s all Patrick can do not to pounce on him right then and there. 

“Patrick? Patrick!?! Are you even listening to me?”

Patrick looks over at David. David who has found a way to give them the wedding they both want. David, who is so smart and inventive and creative, who thinks so far outside of the box that sometimes it’s hard for Patrick to see the box. 

_Fuck it_ , he thinks to himself. He pounces.


	2. The Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a prompt from NoahRose27 for a continuation for this story, I decided to write a follow up chapter. It’s smutty, with a little bit of tender thrown in because I can’t not be tender with these boys.

_ Fuck it _ , he thinks to himself. He pounces.

Tossing David’s journal into the coffee table - eliciting a startled “Hey!” from David followed quickly by an “Oh. Okay!” at the feral look on his fiancé’s face - Patrick lunges forward and hungrily crashes his mouth against David’s, shoving his tongue roughly between David’s lips. His hands seek out David’s body beneath his layers of sweaters and t-shirts, jeans and skirts and blankets. He finally gets his fingers tucked under the waistband of David’s pants and grabs his ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading until he feels David moan deep in the back of his throat.

“Patrick!” David gasps when they break apart, both desperate for air. “Oh my God! W-what's gotten into you?”

Patrick continues to let his fingers linger on David’s ass, but he pulls back so he can see David’s face, see the mix of desire and confusion. “You,” he says, leaning in and nipping at David’s lower lip. “You got into me.” 

Patrick hears David whimper when he takes David’s lip between his teeth and worries it gently before letting it go. He begins to kiss and tease his way along David’s jaw, all the while working his hands deeper down the back of David’s pants. “God, you are so fucking smart and so creative and I fucking love the way your mind works, David. It is so goddamn sexy.”

He hears David let out what Patrick thinks might be a sob and he immediately stops, pulling his hands from David’s pants so he can take his face between his palms. “What? What’s the matter?”

David shakes his head, his eyes shining. He wraps his arms tightly around Patrick’s waist and gives him a timid smile. “You’re the first person - the only person, really - who ever thought I was smart.”

Patrick frowns. That can’t possibly be true, and yet to David it might be. Knowing the people he let in his life before, it’s possible that Patrick may not be the first person to  _ think _ David was smart, but he might be the first person to tell him so. He leans in to press a tender kiss to David’s forehead. “You’re smart, David. You’re so, so smart. And I love you so much.”

Patrick can see David’s features trying to agree on one emotion, and he moves so he is straddling David’s legs, David’s face still held gently in his hands. “I was stressing out about all of this—“ he nods to his discarded wedding budget— “when all along you were just coming up with this brilliant idea, and I should know by now to just trust you.” He leans forward and rests his forehead against David’s gently rubbing their noses together. “And then you come at me with words like  _ fiscal _ and  _ quarterly reports _ and—“

“I never said anything about quarterly reports,” David interrupts with a grin. 

“No, but I bet you were about to,” Patrick murmurs, letting his hands slide down from David’s face, down his chest, to the waistband of his pants. “And later, after I suck your cock, maybe you’ll let me put your wedding budget into a spreadsheet.”

“That better be some blow job,” David teases and Patrick can’t resist leaning down to kiss him again.

“Mmm. It will be,” Patrick promises. He wiggles backward until he can maneuver himself into his knees between David’s legs. He flings then blanket to the floor and begins to work on the over-skirt David is wearing, grunting with frustration at the complicated piece of fabric that just won’t let him in. 

Finally David swats his hands away with a “let me do it,” and Patrick watches in dumbfounded amazement as David has both skirt and jeans off in seconds and is now pushing his underwear down his legs.

Patrick gives David a nudge so he sits back down on the love seat and Patrick can tug the underwear off his legs, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He bends and presses his face into the crook of David’s hip and thigh, mouthing his way down to David’s knee, then going back up the other leg, all the while basking in the little pants and moans he’s earning from David.

He can hear David breathing heavily, feel his hands petting frantically at Patrick’s neck and shoulders, not wanting to demand but not quite asking politely for Patrick to take his cock in his mouth. And Patrick finally does, moaning as he sucks and licks his way up and down David’s shaft.

“Oh fuck, oh God,” David groans as he slides his fingers into Patrick’s hair. “Yeah, baby. Please, Patrick. Just like that.  _ Just. Like. That. _ ”

Patrick hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, taking David in as far as he can, until he’s almost choking, but it’s still so, so good. He swallows around David’s head and David’s fingers tighten in his hair. He slips a hand between David’s legs and cups his balls. He can feel David’s legs begin to tremble and his breath is coming now in choppy little staccato gasps. Finally David lets out a long, low moan, and then Patrick tastes David’s release in his mouth as he comes and comes and comes. 

Patrick lets David’s spent and softening cock fall from his mouth and he’s instantly unfastening his own jeans, plunging his hand into his underwear and roughly jerking his dick in his fist. It doesn’t take long - only a few quick pumps - and he’s coming too, all over his fingers, dripping down onto his jeans. 

“Oh my God,” Patrick gasps as he pulls off his shirt and uses it to wipe off his filthy hand. He glances up at David who is watching him with a satisfied sort of amusement. “What?”

“Nothing,” David says, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m just… I’m worried about what will happen if I use one of your fancy business words at the store. Will you be able to control yourself?”

“I’ll do my best,” Patrick chuckles, tucking himself back into his pants. 

“Mmm. But I’m very irresistible, so I’ve been told.”

“Getting less irresistible by the second, David,” Patrick warns teasingly.

“Noted. But to be safe, maybe you could make a list of words for me to avoid?” David’s grin widens. “I’ll even let you put it on a spreadsheet.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very quickly and I’m sure it’s positively riddled with mistakes. But it’s late and I’m tired. I hope you enjoy it anyway! 😬
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun prompt from my pals at The Rosebudd. As always, I’d love to hear from you!! 
> 
> If you’re on Tumblr come play with me @deliliah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
